A Day in the Amusement Park
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Tsuna’s 17th birthday had arrived! And surely, because it supposed to be his Sweet Seventeen, then the event have to be special. However, it won't be birthday party a la Vongola without any harms...birthday fanfic for Tsuna! Buon Compleanno, Tsu-kun!


**A Day in the Amusement Park**

**Author's Notes: **First thing first, the original idea wasn't mine. The original fanfic belong to **Cloverfish**, though it was written in Indonesia. However, because I love it and thought it was hilarious, I consider sharing it with everyone XD so yeah, I only translate it. My grammar is suck, and s/he's better, but oh well…just give her the credit! X3

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to Amano Akira-sensei, the original plot belong to Cloverfish.

* * *

Tsuna's 17th birthday had arrived! And surely, because it supposed to be his Sweet Seventeen, then the event have to be special. Hence, thanks to Dino Cavallone's random idea, every members of Vongola Family—start from the boss, the Guardians, until new mafiosos—and also members of other famiglias came to a theme park to celebrate the Decimo's birthday.

However…it won't be called birthday party a la Vongola if it goes well…

* * *

When the whole group arrived in Mafia Land, Tsuna was greeted with a 'happy birthday' statement a la mafia (and strangely, followed with a 'Happy Birthday to You You' song from YUI) from other families. He descended from the ship and waited for his Guardians.

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEE!!!!" Gokudera's scream could be heard from deck. Tsuna could only sweat dropped. He knew why Gokudera screamed…

And he was right. Soon, Gokudera emerged, and Yamamoto was hugging him from behind happily. They were greeted with loud cheers from mafiosos of several famiglias—especially Vongola.

"KYAAA!!! GOKUDERA-SAMA!!! YAMAMOTO-SAMA!!!" squealed the female mafias of Baracolle famiglia.

"YOU TWO LOOK CUTE TOGETHER! WHY DON'T YOU MARRY SOON?" added the boss from Cadenza famiglia. Tsuna cackled upon hearing the statements.

"WHOA, CHIEF!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" cheered the members of Gokudera's squad.

"VOOOII!!! IS THAT ALL, KATANA BOY?! GO RAPE HIM ALREADY!!!" yelled Squalo.

All of sudden, both Rain and Storm Guardian fell together from the deck because Ryohei rushed at them. "YOU LOOKS EXTREMELY SWEET!" he shouted, pointed two thumbs up at his victims. Suddenly, Ryohei was hit on the head and fell to the water. Hibari walked downstairs with annoyed look on his face while tucked his tonfa back into the weapon box.

"Noisy herbivores," he mumbled. Immediately, all cheers faded away and replaced with Hibari's theme song (Hitoribocchi no Sadame) that resounded out of nowhere—okay, that was unnecessary. Followed behind him, Chrome appeared who looked into the water where Ryohei fall with puzzled expression.

Indeed, the tenth generation of Vongola Family became famous within short time in mafia world. No, it wasn't because the achievements of the Decimo or his Guardians…but the tenth generation of Vongola Family (guaranteed) will be the noisiest generation in history, thanks to its members that have…uh…multiple natures.

Anyway, back to Mafia Land.

"Honestly, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said to Gokudera, half-laughing and half-accepting, "maybe they're right. I think you and Yamamoto looks good together."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T, JUUDAIME!! DON'T LET THEM CORRUPTING YOUR INNOCENT MIND!!!" Gokudera cried at Tsuna, who can only sweat dropped to hear his right-hand man's ramblings. Meanwhile, Yamamoto tightened his embrace. "Isn't good, Gokudera? Hehe…"

In his mind, Tsuna's thought were contemplating: _don't tell me Dr. Shamal's love disease mosquito went on rampage again…_** (a/n: Love Disease Mosquito, first appear in kiri kumo's fanfiction called Valentine Madness –Indonesian Only-)**

After that, Dino walked downstairs from his ship, followed by his subordinates. "Hehe…happy birthday, Tsuna!"

"Ah…t-thank you, Dino-san! I'm surprised Dino-san remembers my birthday!"

"Of course! What kind of brother-in-arms I'll be if I forget your birthday?"

Meanwhile, there was only one thing in Dino's subordinates mind: _actually, he wouldn't remember about it unless we remind him yesterday… _Honestly, Dino…you should buy calendars and put one on your work desk…

* * *

First, ride on 'kora-kora' (1) with fellow tortured boss.

At the beginning, Tsuna was fine when he got into the miniature ship-shaped game machine that took Collonello's catchphrase as its name. Dino sat next to him casually while the subordinates waited out of the area for their respective bosses.

Tsuna started to turn pale when the machine moved.

All of sudden, the machine moved with unusual speed. Tsuna turned white-faced and felt his stomach's contents shook wildly. Meanwhile, Dino joyfully cried and waved his hands around like some crazy guy.

"D-D-D-DINO-SAAAAAAAAAN!!! ISN'T THE MACHINE MOVES WAY TOO FAST??!!!" Tsuna screamed hysterically at his brother-in-arms that was (suspected as) a little nut in the head. Dino only smirked crazily before collapsed like a victim of sudden heart attack. At the same time, Reborn snickered along with Mammon in the machine's control room.

Once his feet stepped on the solid ground again, he immediately threw up…

…on none other than the shoes of our beloved Cloud Guardian.

* * *

Round two: ride on 'ontang-anting' (2) along with Lambo Bovino.

Once they sent Gokudera—who saved his beloved Juudaime from Hibari's killing moves—to the nearest hospital, Tsuna have to accompany little Lambo playing 'ontang-anting'. Why? Because the author wanted it, hehe…

Well, anyway…because of some reason, Tsuna sat on the right side of Limbo's in the game machine. Lambo snickered, and Tsuna grinned sheepishly to see him like that.

The machine started moving…

"Gupyah!" Surprised, Tsuna turned his head and found out that Lambo's afro hair was stuck in the machine. The clerk panicked and quickly pulled emergency stop lever, and…

…prak…

THE LEVER WAS BROKE!!!

Lambo was screaming hysterically. Tsuna gasped like a tuna fish came out of water. The clerk got epilepsy. Slowly but sure, Lambo's hair stretched and engirdled the machine. The children that happened to watch started cheering happily. Eventually, the hair began slowing down the machine's movements and stopped it fully.

After several hours, the emergency paramedic team was able to release Lambo's hair, now expanded to ten meter in length. Now Tsuna know why Lambo's hair twenty years later is thin…

* * *

Round three, ride on jet coaster accompanied by Hibari and the Varias.

Tsuna suspected Hibari and Xanxus are as crazy as Dino.

And it seems his assumption was right when he saw them smirking like someone in trance state, though the coaster was still. And it was STILL!

When the machine started moving slowly on the railway track, their smirk widened. Tsuna and other Varias kept their mouth shut. They shared one thought at the moment:

_Hibari Kyouya and Xanxus are crazy._

The one-sided opinion was proved when the coaster slid in high speed. Xanxus screamed joyfully, while Hibari…err…please imagine Ryohei's EXTREME!-ness influenced him. Well, it was some sorts like that.

Tsuna felt that he it was only a matter of time before he got monomania…

* * *

Once he knew another side of his two most ferocious subordinates, Tsuna decided to test whether Reborn's hellish trainings after more than three years that involve eating escargots that were burned with flamethrower—err, never mind. The point is, he have to see whether Reborn's trainings have any effect on him…

…and now he stood inside a haunted house.

Okay, Tsuna was no longer afraid of ghosts. At least he knew the only ghost he had to fear is the one that Reborn cosplayed as in Halloween last year. This time, what he had to dread for is…

…none other than his male Mist Guardian that walked next to him…

Now, CUT, CUT! How come Rokudo Mukuro got to accompany the little tuna fish into a _haunted house_?! To find out about it, let's rewind to some minutes ago…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Wait, Juudaime! I don't agree with your decision this time!"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a puzzled look. "Why, Gokudera-kun? Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently. Gokudera could only slap his head. For once, he thought, _how naïve this beloved boss of mine could be…?_

"Is there something wrong? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?! OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR DECISION TO HAVE _ROKUDO MUKURO _ACCOMPANYING YOU INTO A _HAUNTED HOUSE_!!! I hope you remember how crazy that male Mist Guardian of yours!" Gokudera screamed hysterically. Yamamoto could only laugh hearing his fellow Guardian—and the one he loved—while Hibari agreed at what Gokudera said earlier.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Okay, this one guardian of mine is too over-protective at me. _He sighed. "Okay, so how if you guys draw lotteries or something like that?" Gokudera immediately pulled out a box of match.

He broke the matches and put it back into the box.

"Well then, anyone that got the longest match can accompany Juudaime into the haunted house," he said confidently, thinking that at least if it wasn't him that get the chance to accompany his beloved Juudaime, it won't be that crazy Nappo-head before him.

* * *

And, as some of you probably have guessed, Mukuro won, with a little help of his illusions.

"Kufufu…it was my lucky day," said the (ex) psychopath from Estreneo while Tsuna walked next to him with stiff manner. In his mind, Tsuna repeated a prayer, _please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…_

The Vongola Decimo is a really, really horrible one.

Deciding that they had walked for a long time, Mukuro sat down on the path. "M-Mukuro?" Tsuna, still slightly frightened, approached Mukuro.

And he was surprised when suddenly a pineapple tied with a red ribbon landed on his head.

"W-w-what the!!! MUKURO!!!"

"Haha. Like my surprise?"

"WHAT THE HELL WITH A PINEAPPLE AND THIS…THIS WEIRD RIBBON?!"

Yes, it was weird. A pineapple, tied with a red ribbon, and the leaves were glittered so it sparkled. Mukuro was only laughing with his trademark _kufufu _laughter. "I'm just kidding," he said when suddenly the pineapple transformed into an empty photo album, tied with a soft purple ribbon. Tsuna gazed at Mukuro with a…err…priceless look.

"_Buon compleanno_, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

For a moment, both males could only stare at each other. "Ah…t-thank you…?" Tsuna said finally after he regained his composure, though his cheeks were blushing deeply. Mukuro smirked naughtily. "Don't worry, that's not an illusion. It won't disappear even if I die."

"Hey, don't talk as if you'll die! Do you think we'll be happy if you die?!" _I, for an instance, will be really sad if that happen! _Tsuna added in his mind.

The illusionist blinked his bicolor eyes several times. It seems something was wrong with his ears. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person that used to be his main target, was scolding him about how there are people who wanted to stay with him?

"Wao."

_Yeah, wao, _Mukuro thought.

* * *

_Wait._

_Wa…o?_

* * *

"So this is what you do in a haunted house?"

Tsuna and Mukuro were surprised to see Hibari came out of nowhere.

Hibari glanced at the book in Tsuna's hand.

"Tch. It seems I was a bit late," he said in annoyance as he threw a box of gift that was wrapped neatly at Tsuna. Tsuna chuckled lightly. The present in his hand actually wasn't that neat. But at least he knew that Hibari wrapped it by himself—perhaps with Dino's help as well, but he knew that Hibari gave it to him sincerely.

* * *

As they walked out of the haunted house, there was a crowd of people, waiting for the Vongola Decimo and his Mist Guardian to emerge. It was similar to the event at the harbor earlier…

Except that this time, Tsuna was in Gokudera's position, while Mukuro is in Yamamoto's.

And Hibari was in his.

"W-WAIT A SECOND, MUKURO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??"

"Why? Oya oya…am I not allowed showing you at least a bit of 'thanks' to you?"

"Why do you thank me for?"

"Hmm…to be yourself, perhaps?"

Tsuna felt like he wanted to throw up. However, it seemed it was impossible to do so while his position was similar to a female dancer within the male's dancer embrace in a tango. Just as he was about to protest, Mukuro was…

…please imagine for yourself the scene where the pineapple finally able to catch the tuna fish from the sea… (What the?)

Tsuna's face turned red and all of sudden he had collapsed.

* * *

Hibari, to the point of utter shock, didn't realize that he had hit Ryohei, bare handedly. Gokudera bit his cigarette until it broke. Yamamoto's eyes widened as big as the ball in his hand. Haru and Kyoko—who were watching—fainted together and successfully created a pool of nosebleeds, showing their fujoshi side. The members of other famiglias shocked to see the scene before them. Dr. Shamal's blood was frozen instantly. Bianchi threw three trays of poison cooking at Shamal. Dino's mouth formed a wide 'O'. Enzo and Leon danced three times before entered an oven out of nowhere. Romario got epilepsy. Xanxus got tuberculosis. Squalo changed his hair color into black. Byakuran go on a date with Irie. STOP!

"ROKUDO MUKURO!!! KAMI KOROSU!!!!!!!!!" Hibari yelled once he regained his conscience.

Effectively, Mukuro avoided the tonfa attack and carried Tsuna in his arms. "Oya? What is it, Kyouya? Are you jealous?" he smirked, before escaped along with Tsuna.

"W-WAIT A SEC—"

Just as he was about to go after the Estreneo's psychopath, a pair of hands held him. What makes him annoyed even more was that he was _familiar with the hands._

"Let me go, pedophile Bronco."

"No, Kyouya, don't go after them!" Dino pleaded.

"Don't you worry about your brother-in-arms?!"

"But…but…I'M WORRIED IF YOU'RE HURT TOO!"

Hibari's eyes widened as he glared at Dino.

"You…was someone just hit your head and makes you crazy like this?"

Dino shook his head. He smiled and made Hibari Kyouya—who was feared to the very corner of Namimori—wanted to flee to the nearest toilet to throw up. He looked at his 'pupil'.

"_Ti amo. Lo amate anche_?"

"What?"

It seemed that Hibari wasn't paying attention to what Dino had said.

"I love you. Do you love me too?" Dino repeated—his usual smile still plastered on his lips.

Hibari's face turned red in instant. And the cheering around them got louder and louder that he was too embarrassed to reply at the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side of Mafia Land…

"Err…Mukuro?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell the other as well: next year, do NOT bring me to the theme park in my birthday."

* * *

(1) A game machine, ship-shaped, where you sit on one of the seats and when the machine turned on, it'll swing forward to backward (or was it left to right?) –Indonesian only-

(2) A game machine where you sit on a swinger and when the machine turned on, you'll be revolve around and the machine gradually increase its speed before decrease again and stop –Indonesian only-


End file.
